


A Bite of Jealousy

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Smut, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: Hannibal’s fingers were wrapped around Will’s wrists, pinning them to the bed, knees bracketing his hips so he couldn’t escape. “Would you like to explain to me why you felt the need to lie about where you were today?”The question had such a casual air about it, his voice deceptively calm to the point that one would almost believe he wasn’t angry. Will knew better, could feel it permeating his being as it came off Hannibal in perfectly restrained waves. “I had something important to do.” It wasn’t a lie.“You said you would be at the office working, not wandering the streets with some woman. You two seemed close.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 246





	A Bite of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I started this hopped up on caffeine, then finished it tired as all Hell. Anyway, I enjoyed writing it, it was fun and who doesn't like Hannibal being all jelly.
> 
> Also, I love those sexual, intimate situations between the two.

Hannibal’s fingers were wrapped around Will’s wrists, pinning them to the bed, knees bracketing his hips so he couldn’t escape. “Would you like to explain to me why you felt the need to lie about where you were today?”

The question had such a casual air about it, his voice deceptively calm to the point that one would almost believe he wasn’t angry. Will knew better, could feel it permeating his being as it came off Hannibal in perfectly restrained waves. “I had something important to do.” It wasn’t a lie.

“You said you would be at the office working, not wandering the streets with some woman. You two seemed close.”

“We weren’t wandering.”

“So, you had a destination. How interesting.”

“Hannibal, listen…”

“I thought to surprise you with lunch. I know how hard work can be for you, how drained you feel putting yourself in everyone’s shoes but your own. It was merely coincidence that you just happened to pass by, as if the universe had sounded an alarm.” 

He shifted both of Will’s wrists to one hand, then reached into his pocket, pulling out his knife. “Wait…what are you doing?”

“Just some light torture.”

“Torture?” Will swallowed.

“If you think I would harm you because of another deceit, I can assure, you are very wrong.” He smiled. “I would ask that you stay still.” He flicked it open and flipped it around to hook into the collar of Will’s shirt. His heart jumped in his chest and he had to stop himself from jerking when he felt the cool metal of the back of the blade brush his skin. Once his shirt was open, the knife was deposited on the table next to them and Will drew in a deep breath. “Trust me, Will.”

“I do, I just…”

“Then why are you afraid?”

“I’m not.”

“Another lie.” He pushed the ruined material aside, allowing his fingers to skim over the bare flesh of his abdomen, his sternum, and then his chest. “Tell me the truth.”

He shivered at the gentle touch. It was such a counterpoint to his emotions. “I am, I’m not afraid.” He gave his arms a tug, but he was unable to break the hold.

“Then you should have no problem telling me what you were doing today.” He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Will’s forehead, then to his cheek. He nuzzled at his neck and collar bone, then bit down on his chest. Will jumped, letting out a little yelp of surprise. “Tell me.”

“Hannibal, please.”

“No? I see.” He left teeth marks over his torso, Will gasping and shaking in anticipation of the next bite. “Tell me.”

Will swallowed. “I…I was getting some advice.”

Hannibal raised his head. “About what?”

“I wanted to ask you something, but I wasn’t sure how.”

“Ask me what?” He kissed at the scar on his abdomen, let his nose brush the waistband of his jeans.

“You…you said something about us being in a practice marriage before.”

That fully caught Hannibal’s attention whose eyes locked onto his. “That was months ago, I’m surprised you remember.”

“I’m not quite as old as you, I’m extremely good at remembering things.”

“Old?” He smirked. “Did you just call me old?” He sighed. “I think you enjoy getting yourself in trouble.”

“That’s not the point.” He tried pulling himself free again, but Hannibal still wouldn’t let him go.

“That’s right. You wanted to ask me something.”

“I did.”

“Then ask, mano meilé.”

“I know legally, we’re already married, but I thought…if you would like to…we could have an actual ceremony.”

Hannibal couldn’t hide the surprise, his eyes widening, his grip faltering so Will was finally able to slip free. He sat back on his heels, looking down at him. “When did you come to this decision?”

“A couple of weeks ago, but I couldn’t figure out how to ask you or think of what to say. Every time I tried…I froze up.”

“How uncharacteristic of you.”

Will sat up slowly and reached up to take Hannibal’s face in his hands. “You can say no, I won’t be mad, and I won’t leave. This, what we have now, is good enough.”

“You two were talking.”

“Yes, we went out for coffee and we talked.”

Hannibal shook his head. “Am I truly so pathetic that I would get jealous of some woman?”

Will smiled. “I understand that feeling well. Every time we go to some party, I must keep myself from snapping at some innocent person who wants your attention. It’s like something hot and angry starts building in me and I have to walk away.”

“You’ve done an admirable job at keeping it to yourself.”

“I learned from the best.” He pulled Hannibal down, brushing their noses together. “So, yes or no?”

“You would call me your husband in earnest?”

“I would.”

A mischievous grin tugged at his lips. “And where would we have the honeymoon?”

“I’ll let you surprise me.”

“Then yes.” Will pressed their lips together, his hands moving down to unbutton Hannibal’s shirt. He nipped at his throat, receiving a throaty moan that bordered on a growl. “Would you like to pay me back?”

“For what?” He pulled back to look into Hannibal's eyes. 

Hannibal shrugged out of his shirt. “My jealousy.” He traced one of the many bite marks left on Will’s chest. “It’s only fair, mano meilé.”

He nodded. “Yes, I would.”

~

Will didn’t remember them stripping completely or pushing Hannibal onto his back, lost in the act of sinking his teeth into him, stopping before he broke skin. He was aware of fingers tangling in his hair, of sharp gasping inhalations, and was only brought back when he was tugged up, so his lips met Hannibal’s. He was rolled onto his side, arms sweeping around him to pull him in close until their foreheads were pressed together. 

“My Will, what big teeth you have.” 

It took him a moment to realize what Hannibal had just said, and he let out a laugh as he traced the bite mark over the other man’s heart. “The better to eat you with.” He sighed out another laugh. “Though I’m pretty sure you’re the Big Bad Wolf here.”

“Does that make you Little Red Riding Hood?”

“More like the Huntsman who couldn’t help himself.” 

“A young man, alone in the woods, with nothing but an ax and nowhere to run.” Hannibal kisses his forehead. “You couldn’t even kill the wolf.”

“He was...very tempting.” He smiled. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“I may have overreacted.” He ran his fingers through Will’s hair, playing with the ever-unruly curls. “Have I met this friend?”

“She dog sat for us when we had to stay overnight in Suffolk.”

“You’re right. Dark hair, brown eyes, five foot three inches tall, Chesapeake liked her.”

“Claire, her name’s Claire.”

“How rude of me to forget.”

“You didn’t really talk to her, more nodded in her general direction on the way out.”

“I’ll have to get her something as an apology and a thank you.” He pulled Will closer, leaving hardly any space between them. “Am I forgiven?”

“I think I can find it in my heart to say yes.”

“Perfect,” he gave Will a quick kiss, “I’ll make you something then, something sweet and delicious, then we can plan out our little ceremony.”

“I’d like that, thank you.”

“Thank me by staying.”

“I think I can handle that, doctor.”


End file.
